I'm Waiting
by OoSkittzoO
Summary: It's been 5 long years of waiting...how much more can Makoto take? Why is he making this so hard on her? CHI/MAK :Lemons:


Heya, this is my first fanfic EVER, so please excuse me for my lack of experience. I have always wanted to write, and TGWLTT really made up my mind for me. :))

I do not own any of the characters from the movie "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time". :)

Chapter 1. The desperate position Makoto woke up gasping, her finger clenching her silk sheets painfully as she tried to remember her dream. Although it was a dream she could never remember, it was significant to her in some way. It allowed her to feel what she felt while time leaping, and she held onto that feeling with everything she had. Of course, Makoto had tried forgetting. All the time leaping she wasted deemed futile,  
especially if she never got to see HIM again. She sighed wearily, wondering why she couldn't ever remember her dream. Yes, it was a reoccuring dream, but she very rarely had it, which caused her to despare for the feeling that seemed to come with the dream.

She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her alarm clock. Hmph, 1:37. This was about the same time she woke up every time she dreamt of this sweet nightmare. She got up and started walking groggily towards her apartment small bathroom while trying not to trip over anything that could harm her. Now, her apartment was quite nice, but it remained cluttered after the first few weeks of her renting it. The walls were a simple beige with a large white band near the bottom of the wall, and neat white trim right above the off-white strip. Her carpet looked very similar to a peaches and cream color, or at least, that's how she liked to put it. All the walls and carpet in every room looked like this, save for the light blue linoleum squares in her bathroom and the black granite squares in her compact kitchen.

Her apartment consisted of two rooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a tiny kitchen. Needless to say, she liked the space, but it wasn't quite her. But hey, she wasn't complaining. The rent was cheap,  
and her job payed pretty well. Her living room was sparsley furnished (She lived alone, so she didn't bother to be grand), consisting of an L-shaped tan leather couch, a flatscreen, a useless bookshelf,  
a glass coffee table, and large radio. Her room only had a mahogany desk, a queen-sized bed covered with white silk sheets, a dresser, a closet, and a computer with average-speed internet. She had to admit, life was pretty good at the moment.

When she finally got passed the hazardous mess, she looked in her bathroom mirror, examining her features with purpose. Since she was in high-school, she had kept her hair short. Although her hair was the same length, save the darker colored brown she had now, her face and body had matured. Her facial features had become a bit sharper, but it still contained some of its roundness. Her body had filled out considerably, but she was still thin in an attractive way. She hadn't grown much taller, but hey, no one could have everything they wanted. she looked at her strange burgandy eyes with bitterness.  
For some reason, her eyes had not remained brown. Her irises somehow managed to mix a royal purple color into the equation, thus making an appealing burgandy color with tiny blue flecks all around the pupil.

Maybe she had imagined being able to time leap, maybe it was a figment of her teenage mind. However, she knew that Chiaku wasn't a playful figment. He had been real, but she purposefully chose not to acknowledge that she had even known him. He had said he would see her in the future, but how long did she expect him to wait? It had already been five years. She was now at the reckless age of twenty-one,  
but where was he? She had stopped believing in him, but only because the pain in her heart was indescribable. Losing her best friend was not something she had wanted to happen, but who knew it would hurt this much? She dipped her head down towards the sink and turned on the facet, splashing cold water on her face. "Stop tearing yourself apart Makoto, it wasn't real...", she murmured. Those were the words that she had hammered into her brain for about three years now. After she stopped believing, she needed something to block the pain.

She started walking back to her bed after drinking some water from the facet. She was at the happy age of twenty-one, and she would be damned if she didn't try to live her life because she was burdened by memories. She slowly sank down into her bed once more, determined the get rid of the black rings under her eyes before she had to go to work at 7:30 in the morning. She closed her heavy lids, her mind unconsciously murmuring "It wasn't real" in the back of her head. She did love the thrill she had when remembering the time leaps caused by her unknown dream, but it wasn't worth the pain and despair she felt afterwards. Her mind slowly lost consciousness until she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I just watched TGWLTT today, actually, and it inspired me to write a fanfiction. Also, I noticed that there wasn't many fanfictions in this category, so I decided I'd try to help. ^.^; Please, no flamez because I don't have a plot. I hope you enjoyed it, leave reviews. :3 


End file.
